


The Good, The Bad And The Ugly

by sophoklesworld



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BOXES, Fluff, For Science!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's really fluffy i think, no clue what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are good people in this world and there are bad. But there are also ugly people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad And The Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my prof, who used the title to explain some stuff in medical microbiology to us. This is my attempt and making myself understand and remember...  
> I thought about the headcanon what Peter would probably do as a scientist, today, too. So, that's where it actually came from...
> 
>  
> 
> It's just a quick drabble and un-betaed.  
> I hope you enjoy!

There were people in the world that were genuinely good. Some referred to them as 'cinnamon rolls, too pure, too precious for this world'.

 

In Wade’s opinion, Peter was one of those people.

He always tried to help, always wanted to save people. Also, he had a _very_ good looking ass. That was certainly a plus. The boxes agreed.

 

Then there were the bad people. Joffrey was one of those, the boxes were adamant about that. Wade didn’t judge them. Joffrey was a b****. But there wasn’t a universe where Joffrey existed. None that Deadpool knew of and he was fairly sure he knew all of them.

[Dude, I think there’s no villain as bad as Joffrey in our universe], the white box said.

{Yeah, stop pondering 'bout it. Loki’s not that bad. Also he’s kinda hot. And adorable when he’s grumpy. I’d tap that!}

"Yeah, but you can’t tap that, because you’re a box. And we have Spidey, so we don’t need anything to tap", Wade muttered.

The pancake batter was perfect, so he poured the first scoop into the pan.

"This is gonna taste so good. Petey’s gonna get a nice breakfast in bed!"

Wade was already excited about Peter’s reaction.

[You’re off topic, Wadey-Wade. Petey’s a cinnamon roll, so who but Joffrey’s the asshole and who’s the sinnamon roll?]

"You better shut your annoying cake hole!" Wade said.

{He doesn’t have a cake hole. He’s a box!} Yellow sounded exasperated.

[You’re still off topic. I wanna know who the bad guy is, before we gonna make Spidey come. Oh for Mercenary God’s sake, stop imagining it! Good, bad n’ ugly, _now_!]

"No one is as good as Spidey. And bad. I don’t think someone’s as bad as Joffrey. He’s the wooooorst, don’t get me started, White. I am soooooo glad he dies in Seas—"

{Ohhh! SPOILER ALERT! STOP! I wanna see the show! Don't tell me!}

[You’ve watched the show, bro. Stop changing the damn topic.]

"Can we just establish there’s no-one nearly as bad as the Bitch King?"

[Yeah — at least not yet.]

{And the Ugly?}

White made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. [Well, I think we all know who _that_ is.]

 

Did they now.

 

[Oh, do I get the silent treatment? Is that what you’re doing here? Yellow, does he really give me the silent treatment?]

{Think he does, yeah.}

[Well, then, let me tell you, that that does not in any way make your life easier. 'cause just because you’re not talking to me, doesn’t mean I’m not talking to you anymore. Instead I can keep talking all night through. I don’t have anything else to do.]

Yellow groaned {Please, no. You’re doing nothing but talking anyway.}

White started talking over Yellow, but Wade didn’t listen anymore.

 

Because they were kinda right, his boxes. He _was_ the ugly one. In more than just one way. Obviously, he wasn’t pretty to look at; the scars and every oozing wound — well, ugly was just a fitting term for his appearance. But looks wasn’t all that counted — Spidey had taught him that.

Also by inner standards, though, Wade was an ugly character. He had his good sides, yes. He wasn’t completely bad, he knew that — Peter told him often enough, and he _tried_. But there where times, when he had the chance to do bad. A good offer, a bastard to kill — sometimes he couldn’t miss the opportunity. Opportunist; that word probably described him best. He could do good stuff, but he could also do bad stuff — worse than others, given the chance.

 

*  *  *

 

Towers of pancakes in his hands, he made his way back to Peter’s bedroom.

"Shut up, now, guys!", he warned the boxes before he entered the room.

Both of their spandex was scattered all over the floor — remnants of the night before. Wade grinned at the thought of it. He was pretty sure the boxes rolled their eyes at him, but he ignored it as best he could.

 

"Good morning, Petey-boy!", his voice sounded happier than he thought it would, with the boxes being mean little shits; but the sight of Peter always made him feel better.

And right now, Peter looked adorable. He was still half asleep and rubbed his eyes, confused but happy to see Wade there, with pancakes. The smile he sent Wade’s way, warmed Wade’s old heart.

 

"G’morning", he mumbled.

 

"I made you pancakes!", Wade said excited and sat on the bed next to Peter.

"I can see that. Thanks!" He smiled even broader, now and leaned in to put a kiss on Wade’s lips.

And, yeah, Wade could get behind kissing, but just as it was getting good, Peter leaned back and took a pancake. Wade groaned (internally — he wasn't that needy that he'd groan out loud. He wasn’t!) and the boxes did, too.

Peter grinned, knowingly, but didn’t stop eating. So Wade just accepted his fate (for now) and made himself comfortable to eat pancakes himself.

After a while, Peter started to stare at him. Wade didn’t necessarily like it — the doctors had been studying way too often, way too closely. But Peter seemed to be so deep in his thoughts, that he was looking through Wade rather than at him, so he just covered up his apprehension with eating pancakes.

  
"Hey, Wade?", Peter said after a while.

"Yeah, Baby-boy?"

Peter sat up and looked at him.

"You know, I love you, right? No matter what."

"Oh-kay?", Wade was pretty sure that after a declaration like this, there was supposed to be a 'but’.

"I read an article, the other day, at the lab. You know, there are these bacteria, that cause bad skin infections. Wait, stop, let me explain!"

Wade had tensed — this was about his skin. So Peter _did_ hate it. Of course he did, how could he have _ever_ thought otherwise?

Peter held his hands up, gesturing in front of Wade’s face. But Wade’s thoughts turned internal, accompanied by cruel laughter of the boxes.

[We are fucked up, dude. Why did you ever think otherwise?]

{Like he’d be okay with it. You’re just ugly. We talked about this, just today.}

[Why would Petey think otherwise? Even if he’s good. You’re still ugly.]

It hurt, when the boxes said that, but it was so much worse when Peter did.

Suddenly, there was a mouth on his and hands roaming his face.

"Hey", Peter said, softly, "Earth to Wade! I love you! I love you the way you are! You are my everything and I would not exchange a single thing! I want to keep you, and I don’t care if you’re scarred! You are perfect to me, and beautiful — and this dress you wore the other night? You were sexy as fuck! I love you. I don’t mind the condition of your skin. What I mind, is that you’re _hurting_. Don’t try to fool me, Wade, I _know_ it hurts, when the wounds are oozing and when I accidentally touch you too forcefully."

Wade tired to protest, but he knew, Peter saw right through the facade. So he just sighed.  
"So you don’t wanna get rid of me because of the scars?"

"No! Of course not! I love you!"

"But why did you start with that?"

Peter was silent for a moment, his hands still on Wade’s cheeks, their eyes inches apart.

"Wade, I’m a scientist. If there’s something I understand it’s science. And this article, it was science. And this skin infection — there where pictures and it reminded me of your wounds. So I thought, what if I could check it out? What if — maybe, I could get you something to reduce the pain? I don’t want to change you. I just don’t want you to hurt. I want to change that. I want to take away the pain. And if I have a chance to treat your wounds, I would like to try."

"And what did you invent in your lab?", Wade asked, careful, not really convinced that Peter was being completely honest. But he still had his hands on Wade, and he wouldn’t do that if he was disgusted by him, would he? Not like some of these women who ran away screaming.

"I didn’t invent anything, Wade."

Wade lifted his eyebrows. "But how do you wanna treat my skin if you didn’t invent anything?"

"I want your consent, Wade. I want to be sure, that it’s okay for you, to look for a treatment. If I do something like that, I want you to know about it and I want you to agree with it.

"If you say right here and now, that you don’t want me to look for and maybe find a treatment, then that’s okay for me, and I wouldn’t do it.

"Because this is about you. And I need your consent for that."

  
Wade didn’t know what to say. Even the boxes where speechless.

This was probably the single nicest thing, that anyone had ever done for him.

In this moment, Wade felt more love for this boy surge through him than ever before. He valued Peter so much because Peter valued him. And he didn’t know how to handle that.

He was pretty sure, there were tears in his eyes, when he close the distance and just kissed Peter.

Through the contact of skin on skin, of lips on lips, he tried to make Peter understand, how thankful he was for this — being _asked_ —, and how much he loved Peter.

Judging by the way Peter clung to him, he seemed to know how much Wade needed it.

 

After a while, Peter broke their kisses and asked, "So, what do you say? Do you want me to look for a treatment or not?"

"I —", Wade swallowed. "I think I’d like you to, yes."

Peter’s smile was blinding and that alone was worth it.  
"Okay. But if you change your mind, Wade. Just tell me, and I’ll stop!" He sounded so serious and sincere, when he said that, Wade’s heart almost broke from gratitude.

He couldn’t do anything but kiss Peter again.

 

 

 

[Genuinely good.] White wiped away an imaginary tear.

{They do exist.} Yellow added with a sigh.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

Five months later, Peter came home with a vial in his hand. He’d been telling Wade, not to get his hopes up. But Wade had told Peter again and again, that he was a genius, if anyone could find a treatment, it was him.

Maybe it had been Wade’s unwavering trust and confidence in Peter, that actually made him find a possible treatment, because how could he disappoint his Wade when he only ever encouraged Peter?

Now, he had brought home the first vial ever.

Wade was excited, to put it on a patch of his skin, maybe a little nervous.

Peter applied the ointment with great care.

It burned a little, but Wade had been shot and died multiple times — this was something he could handle easily enough.

Anxiously, Peter and Wade watched, how the ointment caused the usually oozing wound to tickle and smoke a little, accompanied by a foul smell.

After mere seconds, though, the vapour and smell was gone. Left was only a little red dot; not oozing and closer to scar tissue than open infected wound.

Wade poked at it, experimentally.

[Bro, that looked cool. Let Petey do that again!]

"Does it hurt?", Peter asked.

"No", Wade said, astonished, but not really surprised — because this was Peter’s work, and Petey’s a genius, so of course it would’ve worked.

He looked at Peter. This loving, caring, _good_ person.

 

"I love you", Wade said and kissed this loving, caring, _good_ person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Ugh, gross! Can you please stop? So much love, it’s suffocating!]

{Stop ruining everything!}

**Author's Note:**

> R&R appreciated :)


End file.
